To make him love me
by diddidoddi787
Summary: Rosalie has always been one of the boys. She never found intrest in dating or makeup. Any of the girly stuff. But she has always loved her best friend, Emmett, and she will do anything to show it. A/H. Please comment


**Rosalie POV**

I woke up, getting ready for my dream to come true. Today Emmett Dale McCarty would fall in love with me. He had always been my best friend and I was his. But I wanted more.

I had always listened to his _perfect woman _speaches, and _what I like about girls_ shit! Now I was putting that to good use.

I wore a tight, long sleeved, low cut brown shirt, with white short shorts, and a small brown belt. Instead of Low ridders and boxers, and oil stained baggy Tshirts. My hair in a neat pont-tail, instead of baseball caps. I wore brown boots, with heels instead of boys shoes.

I was no longer one of the boys. I was wearing make up. I wasnt going to dumb myself down or never look at a football again. I was just going to be the best of both worlds.

I grabbed my bag for the first day of school. Taking one last look in the mirror. I had never shown off my body before. Luckly I had the perfect bakini for the beach party.

I jumped in my car and drove to school.

I got out and everyone stared at me. Girls glarred and guys stood with their mouths hanging open.

I grinned and walked to my locker. bag in and heard a loud crash beide me. I turned and saw Edward and Emmett. They were grinning at me and I smiled back.

"Hey, baby new in town? My friend here has bone if you need a bite to eat." Edward grinned.

"Emmett, Edward, Its me, Rosalie." I said, pulling off the sunglasses.

"Fuck." Edward mutterd.

"And does that line actually ever work?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Why dont you and your brother ever share the same car?" Edward asked.

"I dont know, bordom." I assumed. "Anyways, like my new outfit?"

"Wow... I mean... Wow." Emmett gasped. "My besties bustin' testies."

I laughed.

"Whats with the new look?" He asked.

"Bored of sweats." I said.

"Oh." He mutterd.

We both had english first. People whisled and cat called me on the way to class.

"I love this." I grinned at Emmett.

"Yeah, its great." He mutterd.

"Whats wrong?" I asked internally grinning.

"Theres this girl I like, Im scared to ask out." He said. Way to burst my bubble bitch.

"Why would you be scared?" I asked.

"I dont think she likes me. In that way at least." I said.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

She was... wow. It was so new. She had curves! Who knew? I pushed passed that thought and focused on math.

I missed lunch. When she had sat on my lap. Kissed my cheek. I wanted more.

"Whats B?" Jessica asked.

"29." I said.

"Thats simple." She groaned.

"Yeah." I mutterd.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" She asked.

"Yes." I said. "You?"

"Yeah. I have this new bakini. Its black. I dont know if it covers enough though." She said.

"Is your mother okay with you in it?" I asked.

"I think." She said.

"Then it should be." I said.

"I have a picture. You tell me." She said. I looked at her phone under the table. There was an extremly sexy picture of her on a black string bakini. It coverd almost nothing.

"Fuck." I mutterd.

"What?" She asked.

"Things sexy." I mutterd.

"Thanx." She smiled. The bell rang and I went home to get ready.

I got a text from Jessica, it was a picture of her naked.

_Fuck! You trying to get me hard right before going in public? _I replyed

_Tehe I could always fix that, If you want._ She offerd.

I was in the middle of changing. I took a picture of my hard, and sent it back.

_I bet I could fit that in my mouth :p_ She replyed.

_Youve always had a big mouth :) _I joked. Ive been told a hundred times I have a huge penis.

_Hahahaha JPEG:63R3H7_ She sent a picture of her fist in her mouth and her legs open.

_Your evil :) _I sent.

_That could be a fun game. _She said.

_Fuck. Now I cant hide it. _I said.

_Pick me up. Ill fix it :) _She said.

_k be there in a min._ I said, getting in my car and going to her house.

"Hey." She grinned.

"Fix it." I jokingly growled.

"Ok, ok." She said as she started rubbing. I groaned and drove. Then she had her mouth on me. It felt so good.

"Jess, Jess we're here." I said.

We jumped out and joined the others.

She tried to hold my hand, so I picked her up and threw her in the water. She giggled and swam with others.

I went to where people were eatting.

James threw me beer.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" He mumbled.

I shrugged and opened it.

"Hey," I heard Rosalies voice say. I turned, she was wearing a white, black and blue plad bakini. It made her chest look huge. Or maybe it was already that size.

"Rose." I gasped and she grinned. "I thought you hated that name."

"Not when you say it." She smiled. She was amazing. How had I never seen that before? Id always thought she was cute in a tom-boy kind of way, but now! She was killer. Her body was a murderer.

"Want me to get you some food?" I asked. I wanted to ask if I could eat it off of her.

"Sure." He mutterd. I went and grabbed her chips, cesar salad and a burger.

When I got back Royce was hitting on her.

"You sure?" He grinned.

"Possitive." She rolled her eyes.

"We could have a fun time." He grinned.

"Yeah, but I could have more fun away from you." She mutterd.

"Go away Royce." I groaned.

"Hey, Im working here, big boy!" He glarred.

"Your shift is over. Leave." I said pushing him away.

"Thank you." She smiled.

I loved her smile. I wish she hadnt rejected Royce. That scared me more to ask her out.

"Drink this." I said handing her beer.

"It will kill my liver." She said.

"Dont care. Thats scientists problem." I said. She grabbed it and took a sip. I tiped it so more filled her mouth. It spilt out onto her sexy chest. "Opps."

I leaned in an licked some off her chest, before realizing what I was doing. I leaned back and her eyes were huge. I grinned.

Lauren offerd us shots and I made Rose take two.

She caughed when she took it.

"Wanna dance?" When It got dark and someone cranked the music. She nodded.

I dragged her to the dock, where people were danceing. We swam to the one in the middle of the lake, where more people danced. I pulled her up, and put my hands on my hips. I pulled her back close to me so she grinded against me.

I stood us in the middle of it, so no one else would push us off.

I moved my hands up the side of her body. I pulled her arms above my head, pushing her hips up and down until she understood. She pressed her ass to me and waved it down my body. She went up and down.

I grabbed a shot. She was almost on her knees. I tilted her head back, her mouth stayed open. I poured the shot in. It was actually so sexy.

I ran my hands over her body. I could tell she was getting tipsy because normally she wouldnt let anyone touch her chest. She grinnded down my body, rubbing the right places to make me hard.

"Theres a boat." She said.

"What." I gasped.

"A boat. Lets take it out." She said. She dragged me through the water to the other dock, and jumped in the boat. The keys were in, so she drove the boat out.

"Ill drive." I said, taking over. She kissed my neck and down my chest.

"Your wet." She giggled.

"So are you, but in a different place." I grinned.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

We stoped in the middle of the lake. We could see the lights from the party.

I opened his legs and sat between his knees looking at him.

I kissed up his thys and he moaned.

"You want me." I asumed from the erectrion he couldnt hide.

He groaned.

"Take me." I said.

He put his hand on my cheek.

"Im not going to take advantage of you." He said, his head back.

"Yes you will." I said.

"No. Youll hate me tomorrow." He said. Boy was clueless.

"Then let me love you tonight," I stradled him and kissed his neck. I felt him get bigger and dicided to out him. I pulled him out and grinned. He was huge. "Woow."

He grinned. "I know."

She grabbed my hand and rapped it around mine, over his erection. I moved up and down.

I pulled his face to look at me. I showed him my hands so he would watch them. I pulled my top loose from the back. Holding the strings out. His eyes widednd as I lifted my arms, revealing my chest.

Within a second he threw me back and put his mouth over my tit. I groaned in plessure. I got wetter as his tounge traced my nipple. He looked down as he pulled my bottoms loose.

He played with my ass, sueezing and poking in with one hand, and played with my other boob with his other hand.

He felt my core, his fingures entering me. I could feel myself pulsing. Throbbing, for him to enter.

I rubbed him with one hand and the other helped the hand in my core.

"I have no condom." He gasped.

"I dont care." I breathed.

I slid forward.

He traced my core with his cock. I gasped and got wetter. His tip bobed in and out. My body cried for it. He released with only his tip inside me.

"Goood! Emmett stop! I need it! Stop teasing!" I screamed.

He laughed and put me on him. I screamed from the pressure and relief. I bounced up and down, he groaned and I panted.

"God! Oh God! God oh god!" I screamed.

"Uhhh! God, Rose! How do you get so wet?" He moaned.

"Is that b-bad?" I panted.

"No, its amazing!" He groaned. He felt amazing in me. His huge, throbbing, warm cock flew in and out, causing spasms in my knees.

"Em, Em, Em!" I cried. He pulled my legs over my head, making me scream. He moved his tounge up my thy.

I wanted his mouth on every part of my body.

The music was loud from the party and people were screaming and singing, so no one would notice us.

"Look at you tits! Look at your tits!" He repeated over and over slapping them around, then putting them in his mouth. He bit and nibbled. He was an animal. Acting like he didnt care how much plessure it brought, or pain. But if he wanted it, he did it.

I screamed his name, through what I could only imagine was an orgasim. I felt like my body was crawling into a ball of mucles. So much plessure and yet releif as my body aloud a river from my core. I groaned, unable to speach.

"God, Rosalie!" He added his hands to his cock. I needed a break! It was to much!

"Emmett! Please Emmett slow down! Stop! God! I cant take it!" He exploded deep in my core and I screamed. He pulled out and resting it on my front. I stroked it, it was extremely wet and warm. It reached over my belly button.

There was no way he had tried fitting the whole thing inside me!

"I need a break. Its to much." I moaned. He reached out and stroked my face. Then bent my head down to it. I hardly knew what he wanted.

I licked the tip and he groaned.

"Oh god, like that." He moaned.

I rapped my mouth around it. I couldnt take it to far. I barely knew what to do. I tried moving my head, but it couldnt go that far.

"You can take it farther than that Rosie, I know you can." He said pushing my head down. It hurt my throat. My cheeks and eyes burned. It was half way down my throat and I couldnt breath, but he still pushed farther.

I almost panniced that I would die on his dick, but then I had air again, then it was gone, then I had air. My mouth bobbed quickly as he fucked my face. He stopped again down my throat so I couldnt breath. He slowly pulled me deeper, and I felt it throb. My head burned and I almost felt tears coming. I felt like I was going to vomit. Not because it was gross, It just wasnt ment to be so far down.

I still got wet, hoping for air as my head burned. The next thing I knew he was trying to fit his balls in my mouth as well. He was crazy!

He pushed one in, and sighed with plessure. My sight was getting dizzy. The more I tryed to breath, to more I needed to vomit. He fit the other in and came down my throat. I forced the cum down my throat then pulled away from him.

Air felt amazing. I threw up in the backseat of the motorboat and fell in the water, crying from a lack of air. I washed my mouth out when I was under.

It was like hevan getting to breath again.

"Emmett." I cried.

He pulled me up.

"That was incredible. Not many girls can take it all." He grinned.

"I had an option!" I screamed and he laughed. He watched my chest aas it bounced up and down from breathing so hard.

"Its cold." I whined. He whipped a tear of my face and kissed me.

"Jump on my lap. That should warm you up." He grinned.

I did, but didnt bounce. I let my weight fall on him. He groaned saying that was a good idea. It felt like my legs were being pulled off my the warmest, happeist pain ever.

"Are you still going to want me tomorrow?" I asked. "Will you stay my best friend?"

"I think we are closer than ever." He grinned, offering me a beer. I took it and sipped it, taking more and more. I didnt like the taste of vomit. I drank two beers before he continued. "I think I love you, Rosalie."

I kissed him.

"I love you Em. You are my first and I prey my last." I smiled.

He kissed me, then leaned over me. He released into my core. I felt it. It was like a sharp pinch. Or a mini bomb in my body. But I liked it.

We did this until we were both content, I texted my parents and asked if I could sleep over at Emmetts house. They said yes, ofcorse.

We got to his house and ran to his room. We giggled and cuddled on his bed, wear I passed out.

The morning was bright, I was slightly hung over. But I had my best friend next to me. His sexy chest I have always loved and his beautiful face. He opened his pretty blue eyes and smiled at me.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hey." He kissed me.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too," He kissed me again. "Hungry?"

"For what?" I asked and he laughed.

"Food. Unless you want me in your mouth again." He offerd.

"Im good." I laughed. I got dressed In clothes I had left here.

We ate toast, and left for school.

For about three weeks we snuck around. Everyone thought we were hanging out. We had him for dinner normally because we spent time working on my 'skate boarding'. And we went to his house every other day, to 'do homework'.

Me and Emmett planned on having a 'study date' in my room on Friday, because my parents were at my brothers hockey game. Edward who also played was going to call us when they were leaving.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I couldnt wait until tomorrow. Me and Rose, alone in her house. The thought made me smile.

I got a text. It was from her. I hoped for more sexy talk.

_Come here now! 3 We need to talk! Im not mad! Dont be scared, but dont let my parents or brother see you!_ Whenever she used to text me like that, she was pissed. But I believed her this time. I truely did love her. Everything about her.

I rushed to her house and snuck in her window.

"Hey babe." I grinned pushing her into her bed. I kissed her neck and ran my hands up her shirt.

"Em. Its really important." She said.

"Dont worry baby. Im here." I said kissing her mouth.

"No, Emmett. Wait! Em!" She complained as I kissed over her body.

"What?" I growled anoyed.

What she said next made my head pop up, eyes widen and mouth drop. I couldnt believe it! She was joking. She was lying. This couldnt be true. How could it be! It had never happend to me before. The fear on her face proved it was right. It had never happend to me before. I didnt know what to feel. Happy? Sad? Scared. I was very scared. I stopped breathing with pannic.

"Im pregnant."


End file.
